


Never Really Over

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit hussy, F/M, Head Boy Harry Potter, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, all the sex, hussies are us, im sensing a theme, inappropriate use of a school skirt, seriously though this is just porn, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: “I’m done pretending.” Another nod and when she said nothing else Harry opened his eyes to find her standing right in front of him. So close the hem of her skirt was hovering over his knees and if he moved, even an inch, he’d be touching her. He peered up at her and clenched his fist, gripping the material of the sofa between his fingers, at the sight of her silent tears sliding over her cheeks. “What more do you want from me?” She sobbed.“Everything:”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 599





	Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWriter/gifts).



> Please go shout at NuclearNik for making such a beautiful manip <3 Seriously its so stunning and im just jkbgvsdjklgb about it
> 
> Essentially this filth is for Riverwriter because its her fault im a whore for Harmony  
> This is her punishment

* * *

For all the courageous and brave things Harry had completed in his eighteen years of existing, backing off and telling Hermione they were probably better off as friends and that what had happened in the tent should stay in the tent out of some kind of misplaced loyalty and relief at seeing both Ron and Ginny again, was probably the most stupid and cowardly thing he'd ever done.

When he'd told her that he'd prefer it if they went back to being friends without the awkwardness of two people who had seen one another naked, he'd known, without a doubt thanks to the look on her face, that it was the very last thing she wanted.

But then.

Hermione had always been like that.

Putting _his_ needs before her own.

She'd spent the summer in Australia then, restoring her parents memories and when she'd come back he'd somehow stopped seeing her as his female best friend and instead the very attractive witch he'd broken up with because he was an idiot.

He'd spent months huddled beneath jumpers and coats with her in a tent and now she was wearing her school skirt once again, socks pulled up to her knees but everytime she sat down or turned quickly, her robes would sweep aside and Harry would be teased with a glimpse of bare - sunkissed by the Australian sun - thigh that he'd spent weeks memorising with his tongue, and which he'd spent weeks thinking about how tightly she'd wrapped them around his waist as he'd fucked her.

Wrapped around his head as he'd made a meal out of her.

And now, as he watched her speak to the senior prefects that they'd gathered in their Head Dormitory (for of course they'd both been appointed head students and now he was forced to spend almost all of his waking hours in her company) he was bombarded by their innermost thoughts, (the majority of which revolved around them having an _encounter_ with the head girl) because after practising occlumency with Hermione so much over the past year his legilimency was easier than ever. All he had to do was make brief eye contact.

Harry glared at Zacharias Smith because he, out of them all, seemed to have garnered the attention Harry himself so desperately craved from Hermione and that most certainly, neither of them deserved, and when she dismissed them all and he spotted the slimy bastard hovering by their portrait hole, he caught Hermione by the wrist and asked her what was going on.

"Oh," she blinked down at him, her eyes flickering between his face and the hand he had wrapped around her wrist. Harry realised it was the first time he'd touched her in the weeks they'd returned to school. She'd given him a hug on Platform 9¾ weeks ago when they'd been boarding the train but he hadn't touched her skin then. He let her go but caught her hand in his instead. "We have patrol?"

Harry nodded but he didn't let her go, instead rubbing tiny circles with his thumb over her pulse. "What time will you be back?" He murmured, flicking his eyes in Smith's direction.

Hermione tugged her hand from his ,closed her robes and folded her arms across herself. "Elevenish?" She stepped back but then leant forward and cupped Harry's jaw with her palm. Harry shivered and resisted the urge to press his face into her embrace. She tilted his chin up and Harry swallowed under her gaze. "You ok?"

He nodded and stood, barely suppressing a shudder at the loss of her touch. "Yeah." He swallowed and flashed her a grin. "I'll see you later."

Hermione frowned and with pursed lips, nodded before turning on her heel and shuffling Smith out in front of her.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He needed to get a grip and speak to her.

Like an adult.

Instead of pining after her whilst a slimy bastard like Zacharias Smith thought he stood a chance.

He summoned his bag from his dorm, shrugged his robes off and shoved his shirt sleeves up to his elbows before settling onto the couch and with a direct view of the portrait hole, began his Transfiguration essay.

* * *

He'd finished his essay and was simply reading his Charms textbook in preparation for class later on that week when he heard the portrait swing open.

"Come here."

"Harry."

He held his hand out for her but didn't look up from his textbook. "I'm not asking."

When the sofa _didn't_ dip beside him he looked up to see Hermione looking out the window bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"Hermione."

She took a deep, shuddery breath and pressed her palms into her eyes. Harry watched with wide eyes and slowly slid the book he hadn't been reading, off of his lap and onto the table before him.

The last time he'd seen Hermione this upset was when Ron had left them alone on the horcrux hunt and it was because, as she'd later explained to him when he's mistakenly made a comment about her being in love with the third member of their group, no matter how much they loved or trusted or showed him how important he was to them, Ron always let them down and it wasn't fair.

"Her-"

"I can't do this anymore Harry. I've tried, so hard," she huffed, shucking her robes and tugging both hands through her hair as she turned to look at him. "So fucking hard to be your friend. To not make you feel awkward. To go back to how it used to be before."

"Before?"

She levelled him with a glare so cold Harry wondered if she'd been spending extra time with the headmistress. "Don't play dumb. That shit might roll with everyone else but you can't fool me. You know exactly what i'm talking about."

Harry closed his eyes with a groan. He nodded and waved a hand between them. "Go on."

"I'm done pretending." Another nod and when she said nothing else Harry opened his eyes to find her standing right in front of him. So close the hem of her skirt was hovering over his knees and if he moved, even an inch, he'd be touching her. He peered up at her and clenched his fist, gripping the material of the sofa between his fingers, at the sight of her silent tears sliding over her cheeks. "What more do you want from me?" She sobbed.

"Everything:"

She blinked down at him and Harry quietly vowed to never let his pride get in the way of his feelings again. Not when it came to her. "Everything?" She asked on an exhale.

He jerked his head and pulled her into his lap. Her legs automatically straddled him and his hands cupped her face, thumbs stroking across her cheeks as he wiped her tears away. One hand slid down and around her neck till it was tangled in the back of her hair and he had angled her head just so. His eyes flickered across her face and lingered on her lips. "Everything. I made a mistake," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "I don't ever wanna be apart from you."

He felt her hands settle gently around his neck as she pulled back, the corner of her mouth lifting. "Yeah?"

He nodded, brushing his lips gently (barely a kiss at all) over hers once more. "I'm sorry."

Hermione's arms tightened around his neck as she shook her head. "It's ok."

Harry snorted, "it's not," but he trailed both hands down her arms, over her ribs until they landed on her waist. He held her tight, enjoying the pressure of her on his lap. He could already feel his cock hardening as she wiggled her hips in an attempt to get comfortable. If she lifted up, even an inch, he'd be pressing against her knicker clad arse and not the cotton of her skirt. He lifted his head and caught her smirking and decided that they'd played this game for long enough. One hand quickly left her waist and found its way into her hair once more as he growled, "come here," and pulled her down to meet his lips.

This kiss was everything all their previous ones had never been.

Teeth and tongue.

Biting and licking.

Possession and obsession.

Hermione hands found purchase on Harry's shoulders and he could feel her nails digging into his skin even through his shirt. He slipped his hands up and under her own shirt and groaned when he was able to cup her tits in his palms without the obstruction of a bra.

Support charms really were one of his favourite things.

He rolled her tight little nipples between his fingers and leant forward to mouth at them through her shirt, soaking it with his tongue and rocking her over his erection.

"Harry."

"I missed you so much. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Spent all summer with my hand wrapped round my prick remembering how tight you were that first night. How wet you were for me every single time." He bit down on a nipple and Hermione arched in his arms. Harry could feel her arousal soaking through his trousers leaving a wet patch behind. He flicked his eyes down and groaned, slipping his hand around from her arse to fist at the hem of her skirt and tugged it up. "Fuck," he hissed when he spotted the navy blue lace between her thighs. He tucked her skirt into the waistband and cupped her cunt, dragging the soaked lace over her clit, smirking when she hissed. "You are so wet."

"Every night I lie in my bed and think about how you're the only boy I've ever loved," Hermione gasped, rolling her hips into his fingers. "The only boy I've ever been this wet for. Ever let touch me."

His hands gripped her legs, thumbs pressing into her inner thighs. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Some nights you come back from quidditch practice and I can't even breath," she whined, slipping her hands down to his crotch and unbuckling his belt, she slid her hand into his crotch, cupped his cock and leaned down. "I missed you so much. You've no idea how many times I thought about just lying in your bed and making you regret your decision to break it off."

"You didn't need to," he grunted, wordlessly and wandlessly vanishing her underwear to his bedroom laundry basket, "I've regretted it enough."

Hermione hummed as he stroked the folds of her cunt with his fingers even as she twisted her own hand around his cock and swiped the pad of her thumb over the thick head of him. "Are you done being an idiot now?"

Harry huffed a laugh and batting her hand away, took his cock in hand. He pressed the tip to her clit and grinned up at her when she made a needy little whimper. "Do you want something darling?" He teased but then Hermione was batting _his_ hand away and positioning his cock against her slit and sliding down until she rested in his lap, her cunt full of him.

"Harry."

"God I can't believe I though I could do without this perfect little cunt," he grit out. Hermione whined and Harry glanced up at her, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips. Somehow he'd forgotten how much she got off to his crude mouth and not just when he was pressing his face into her. He cupped her arse and dragged her forward on his lap, pressing his pubic bone up and against her clit. "Dreamt about this pretty pink pussy," Hermione whimpered, grinding on his lap. She twisted the lapels of his shirt and tore it open. Harry vaguely registered that buttons had gone flying in all directions of their common room as she scraped her nails down his chest. He groaned, "thought about investing in a pensieve simply so I could watch the memory over and over again," when she scraped her fingernails over his nipples.

"Fuck."

"I am love," he murmured, reaching up and cupping her jaw. Hermione caught his thumb with her mouth and sucked it into her mouth. Harry's cock twitched within her and he took a deep breath even as he pressed another finger into her mouth. "God you're so greedy aren't you." She nodded and opened her eyes to look down at him, pupils blown with desire. "You want my cock in your mouth sweetheart?"

She nodded, sucking his fingers, twirling her tongue around and up and over the digits before dragging her mouth off with a sloppy pop. "Later." Harry laughed and pressed his mouth to hers, tongue stroking hers, as he twisted and lay Hermione along the sofa. He pressed her knees to her chest and spread them, stroking his fingers along her cunt even as he began to fuck her with long sure strokes, occasionally sliding his length over her folds before pressing back into her.

"I love your cock."

Harry snorted and slapped three fingers down over her clit. "You gonna come on it then?"

Hermione grinned up at him and Harry was struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss her. "You gonna make me?" She replied cheekily. He swallowed and shifted her legs to wrap around his waist instead and leaned down. He stroked his hands over her face, swiping the few sweat soaked curls that had escaped from behind her out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers.

She blinked up at him. "Harry."

"I love you. I was an idiot before but I love you and I'm done being stupid." His hips hadn't stopped moving, though his cock was dragging through her cunt much slower than before. "Ok?"

She nodded and pressed her mouth to his. Their teeth knocked together but Harry could only grin into her mouth even as he stroked the tears, that he'd made her cry again, away with the pad of his thumb. "I love you too."

"Good. Now," he pulled back, grinning and pressed two fingers into her cunt alongside his cock. "Be a good girl and come."

He'd barely got the words 'good girl' out before she was shuddering beneath him, her eyes wide in surprise that the term of endearment had tipped her over the edge. "Fuck."

He leered down at her, catching one nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. "You like that. Like being good."

"Harry."

"Christ." He still had two fingers pressed into her alongside his cock, her arousal squirting out with every thrust of his hips, coating her thighs and pooling beneath her. "So fucking wet."

"Just for you."

"Just for me. Fuck." His head dropped back and he took a breath. "Your cunt Hermione. Dreamt about your cunt squeezing my cock and -"

Her hand found his free one, their fingers linking as he fucked her. "Fill me," she gasped.

His eyes snapped to hers and he watched her throat contract as she swallowed. "Fill me up with your come."

She'd had condoms every time in the tent.

"Hermio-"

"I'm on the potion." She leaned up on her elbows and spread her fingers over her labia. His cock slid through the V of her fingers and he couldn't stop watching where his cock met her tight little pussy. "I want your come. I want to fall asleep with it dripping out of me. Want you to always fill me up."

He came with a groan and a shudder and collapsed down over her, his teeth sinking into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder as he dragged this cock in and out of her with slow shallow thrusts. He felt Hermione stroking her hands through his hair and pressed a kiss to the spot beneath her ear that always made her shudder. "You," he breathed, moving his lips over her neck until he was pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, "are perfect."

She grinned up at him. "Yours."

"Mine."


End file.
